User blog:TheElectraFroot/My Story
Hi. I thought it'd be kind of interesting to tell you a bit about my life today because... I needed to talk to you guys, but I didn't want to clog up any other space (I can't either; comments are closed for irrelevance). Here is my story. My life hasn't been the best thing ever. Old home was kind of rough now that I think about it. My mother worked her butt off to take care of three kids with no support from my father. I was a kindergartner getting harassed by a girl in my class and her henchmen (and I went through this daily because I had to sit by them; go figure), my sister was a wicked young girl, and my sister was an eighth grader. Our house was old and often unclean and our basement was creepy. In 2011, my grandma, the one that I could really see often, passed away, leaving my grandfather and a dog. Already we were sad because our dad was being lazy and my oldest sister was anorexic, so this was Satan at work. And then mom got diagnosed with breast cancer. She could only take care of us for so long, and there was no way they could cure it. And our grandfather had bladder cancer, which meant we had to leave our old house to live in two houses. In 2012, my mother couldn't take care of us anymore. It was horrible. My dad asked my other grandma to take care of us until a few weeks. She agreed. September 10, 2012, my mom passed away. She was 37. My dad never got on his feet, so a few weeks turned into a couple of years. My first four school years weren't that bad. I was in elementary school and I did have my moments. Fourth grade absolutely screwed me over. But here's where the bad things roll in again. When I entered sixth grade, the reality hit me: middle and high school were full of popular kids and I was too weird and ugly for that. I didn't fit any of the requirements, no one would like me, and the people who did were also outsiders. The only person I had was my friend Valerie. But then she transferred to another school because of all the bullying. So while she was enjoying her life, I wasn't enjoying mine. My grandma won't let me transfer because that means having to drive me to another town to learn. So I was stuck at my bogus school. My school is full of popular kids who can do whatever they want because they won't get in trouble, cliques, idiots, etc. We had two girls transfer to different places because of the toxicity at our school. And one of them said - and I s**t you not - that she would '''kill herself '''if she had to spend another week here. And let me remind you that we are on the list for "Schools to Watch". And our principal had a DUI. Anyway, last year wasn't my year. To shorten things up, I wanted to kill myself. I saw no point in life, because it just screwed me over. I actually had a little episode once, but it's no big deal. Today, life still sucks. I live with a sister who has no respect for my privacy and is trying to be my mom, a grandfather who always talks about girls and women (no guesses but...), and a semi-homophobic grandma. Category:Blog posts